


does it spark joy

by oncewewerezombies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternia-Focused, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Banter, Bickering, Established Relationship, KonMari | Marie Kondo's Tidying Method, Living Together, Multi, Negotiations, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Swearing, festering muckpit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: It's not usual for the three leaves of an auspisticism to live together, but that's not what's driving Tavros to distraction. The romance is fine. They're very solid in their relationship.It's more the fact that apparently neither one of his housemates slash quadrant-partners have a clue about cleaning.Kanaya hoards fabric and Sollux sees nothing wrong with servers dripping honey into the carpet.Tavros hopes that a tv series about a human female and the life changing art of tidying will change the way they all live and save his sanity.





	1. Chapter 1

adiosToreador [AT] RIGHT NOW opened memo gUYS,,,wE NEED TO TALK,,,

AT: rIGHT SO I'VE CALLED THIS MEMO BECAUSE FRANKLY THE SITUATION IS GETTING OUT OF HAND,  
AT: aND WE NEED TO UH,,,tALK ABOUT IT,  
AT: bEFORE IT GETS EVEN MORE, oUT OF HAND, tHAN IT IS ALREADY,,,  
AT: aND WE DROWN UNDER CASCADING AVALANCHES OF CLOTH AND UH, sILICOMB BITS,

grimAuxilitrix [GA] has joined the memo!

GA: Is This Really Necessary Tavros  
GA: Query Noodle  
AT: i REALLY,,,,rEALLY THINK IT IS,  
AT: wHERE'S SOLLUX,  
AT: i DON'T KNOW THAT I WANT TO GO THROUGH THIS CONVERSATION TWICE,

twinArmageddons has joined the memo!

TA: ii hate two be prediictable, but you diid 2ay twiice.  
AT: tHAT'S UH,  
AT: tHAT'S DEFINITELY A THING I DID… I'M STILL GLAD TO SEE YOU THOUGH,  
AT: }:)  
TA: 2o ii've 2crolled up and ii gue22 thii2 ii2 about the 2tate of our 2hared hiive.  
AT: yES,  
AT: iT'S UM, gETTING TO BE IN A PRETTY BAD STATE,,,  
AT: mAYBE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, eITHER OF YOU,  
TA: iit'2 not the wor2t ii've ever liived iin. kn?  
GA: I Mean There Are A Few Somewhat Excessive Accumulated Heaps Of Fabric  
GA: If You Must Have An Admission Of Some Sort  
GA: But I Would Suggest That I Am Not The Only Contributor To This Situation  
AT: i HATE TO SAY IT BUT, tHERE ARE MORE THAN JUST A FEW ACCUMULATED HEAPS,,,  
AT: aND UH, tHE SERVERS ARE A LITTLE, i MEAN HAVE YOU SEEN OUR ABLUTIONBLOCK RECENTLY,  
TA: the bee2 need water, tv. are you goiing two deny the bee2 theiir water?  
AT: tHE BEES DON'T UH, rEALLY NEED TO HAVE THE ABLUTIONTRAP FULL OF WATER,  
AT: tHAT ISN'T, aCTUALLY SAFE FOR THEM, LIKE AT ALL,,,  
AT: a FEW SAUCERS WOULD BE BETTER, nOT SOMETHING THAT THEY, cOULD ACTUALLY DROWN IN EASILY  
TA: alriight, you know what, ii'll draiin the ablutiiontrap.   
AT: tHANK YOU, i APPRECIATE THAT, sOLLUX,,,  
TA: do we even have 2aucer2?   
TA: oh there were tho2e flowery one2, riight? ii 2aw them iin the cupboard the other day  
TA: the bee2'll thiink tho2e are the 2hiit.  
GA: You Will Get Your Dirty Honey Stained Fronds On My Priceless Antique Tea Sets Over My Dead Body  
GA: Please Be Aware Of This Fact And You Already Know I Fight To Win  
TA: hahaha wow kn. overreact much?  
GA: I Will Show You Overreaction If You Would Like Sollux Captor  
AT: oK, nOW LET'S NOT DO ANYTHING HASTY, oR IN ANY WAY RASH  
AT: tHAT WE ALL KNOW WE'RE GOING TO REGRET LATER, oK,  
AT: i'M NOT SEEING AN OK IN THIS GROUP CHAT AND UH  
AT: tHAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT TO SEE RIGHT NOW, iN THIS MEMO TONIGHT,,,  
GA: Hmmph  
GA: I Feel Like He Deserved It  
TA: eat 2hiit, maryam.  
TA: ii wouldn't take your preciiou2 2aucer2 even iif you begged me now  
GA: As Long As You Dont Touch My Things I Dont Care What You Do  
AT: gUYS, pLEASE,,,  
AT: fUCK, cAN YOU BOTH JUST CALM DOWN AND PAY ATTENTION TO SOMETHING THAT'S IMPORTANT,,,fOR ONCE IN YOUR LIVES,,,  
AT: lIKE HOW OUR HIVEBLOCK IS SLOWLY BECOMING UNINHABITABLE,  
GA: My Collections Of Hot Leaf Brewery Utensils Is What I Would Consider Important  
GA: Maybe Even Essential  
TA: you fuckiing would.  
GA: And What Is That Supposed To Mean  
GA: Intimidating Query Noodle  
AT: kANAYA,  
AT: sOLLUX,  
AT: dO I NEED TO BRING OUT THE SPADES JAR, bECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT NEEDS A CONTRIBUTION,,,  
AT: fROM BOTH OF YOU,  
TA: ii'll put iin a caegar iif 2he doe2.  
TA: *iif* 2he doe2.  
GA: Fine  
GA: I Do Not Believe I Was Aggressing In A Way That Was Unprovoked  
GA: But If You Feel It Is Necessary Tavros  
GA: I Will Contribute To The Spades Jar  
AT: gREAT SO UH, tHAT'S TWO CAEGARS FOR THE SPADES JAR,,,  
AT: nICE… YOU KNOW YOU GUYS HAVEN'T HAD TO PUT ANYTHING IN FOR A WHILE,,,  
AT: i THINK THAT'S ENCOURAGING,,,fOR THE WAY OUR RELATIONSHIP IS GROWING AND DEVELOPING,  
AT: bUT WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC,,,  
AT: tHE REAL POINT OF THIS MEMO WAS TO TALK ABOUT OUR HIVEBLOCK  
AT: aND THE FACT THAT IT IS A FILTHY DISGUSTING MESS, nO ONE IS TO UH, jUMP IN HERE AND BLAME THE OTHER PERSON,  
AT: i AM TAKING A HARD STANCE ON THAT, bECAUSE BOTH OF YOU ARE TO BLAME, hONESTLY,,,  
TA: iit'2 not that bad.  
GA: I Concur  
AT: yOU ARE UH, bOTH WRONG, aND I STAND FIRMLY BY THAT,  
AT: i WANT BOTH OF YOU TO WATCH THIS UH, tERRAN VIDEO ABOUT A HUMAN LADY, cALLED MARIE KONDO,  
GA: I Do Appreciate Humans Tavros  
TA: ii gue22 2omeone ha2 two, iit miight a2 well be you.  
GA: But I Dont See How A Human Is Going To Help Us With Our Hiveblock  
GA: Which I Maintain Is At A Reasonable Level Of Mess  
AT: uH, kANAYA,  
AT: nO,  
AT: nO, nO, rEALLY IT IS NOT OK THE WAY THINGS ARE,  
TA: ii mean liike maybe for once kn ha2 a poiint  
GA: Thank You Sollux  
AT: nOPE, nO, yOU ARE NOT, uH, bANDING TOGETHER TO KEEP THE PLACE WHERE WE LIVE A COMPLETE DISASTER,  
AT: tHAT'S UH, nOT A THING I'M GOING TO ALLOW TO HAPPEN, bECAUSE, i HAVE TO LIVE HERE TOO,,,  
AT: aND I'M DONE, wITH CLEANING UP AFTER UH, bOTH OF YOU,,,  
AT: i'M YOUR MIDDLE CLUB, nOT YOUR MAID,  
TA: you could look real fuckiing cute iin a maiid co2tume ju2t 2ayiin, tv  
AT: oH WOW, nO, tHAT'S UH, nOT MY METIER AND ALSO UM, i DON'T THINK THAT IT WOULD BE APPROPRIATE,,,  
AT: aS YOUR AUSPITICE, tO WEAR SOMETHING THAT INDICATES THAT I SHOULD BE IN SERVITUDE TO YOU,  
GA: You Should Let Me Help You With Your Wardrobe Tavros  
GA: No Maid Uniforms Of Any Kind I Promise You  
GA: Well  
GA: Maybe Just The Odd Ruffle  
AT: ,,, }:(  
AT: nO, mY UH, mY WARDROBE IS FINE AS IT IS,  
GA: Bold Of You To Call It A Wardrobe  
TA: ehehehehe.  
GA: You Have Absolutely No Room To Talk  
AT: aNYWAY, yOU ARE UH, nOT GOING TO STOP ME FROM MAKING YOU PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY,  
AT: i HAVE MADE SURE THAT THE UH, mARIE kONDO LADY IS IN YOUR GOREFLIX QUEUES, aND YOU UH,  
AT: yOU'RE GONNA WATCH HER THING,  
AT: oK,  
AT: i WANT TO HEAR SOMETHING IN THE AFFIRMATIVE FROM YOU BOTH, aND YOU KNOW I'M GOING TO HOLD YOU TO IT,  
GA: Fine  
TA: 2ure, ii'll queue iit up 2ometiime after the let'2 play2 ii've got two watch.  
AT: sOMETIME THIS WEEK, i SUPPOSE I HAVE TO GIVE YOU BOTH A DEADLINE, oTHERWISE IT'S NEVER ACTUALLY GOING TO OCCUR IN THIS CYCLE,,,  
AT: i'LL CHECK, sO UH, wHEN IT'S CULLDAY AGAIN, wE'LL PUT THE STUFF MARIE KONDO SAYS INTO ACTION,  
AT: aND YOU'RE GOING TO DRAIN THE TUB TODAY, sOLLUX,   
TA: ok, ok, geez. you know you're wor2e than my lu2u2.  
AT: i'VE UH, tALKED TO YOUR LUSUS, sO I'M GOING TO TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT,  
AT: }:)  
TA: oh my god.  
AT: sO UH, yOU BOTH HAVE YOUR HOMEWORK, i THINK YOU'RE GOING TO REALLY LIKE mARIE, sHE'S SUPER NICE,,,  
AT: aND KANAYA, sHE DRESSES NICELY, fROM THE SMALL AMOUNT OF FASHIONABLE KNOWLEDGE YOU'VE EXPOSED TO ME TO, sO,,,  
AT: i THINK YOU'LL BOTH GET A LOT OF INFORMATION THAT YOU CAN USE IN YOUR NIGHTLY LIVES OUT OF THE SERIES,   
AT: }:)  
GA: If You Say So Tavros  
TA: ii gue22 ii can 2pare a liittle tiime two watch iit.  
AT: sHE DOES COVER ELECTRONICS AND STUFF SO UH, i THINK YOU'LL FIND SHE'S MORE USEFUL THAN YOU THINK,  
AT: jUST TRY TO KEEP AN OPEN MIND, pLEASE,  
AT: tHAT'S ALL I'M REALLY ASKING YOU BOTH TO DO,,,  
GA: I Said I Would Watch It  
TA: don't liike beiing the one gettiing nagged, huh, fu22yfang2?  
GA: Dont Call Me That  
TA: ehehehehe  
AT: uH, sOLLUX,  
AT: i THINK THAT'S TWO CAEGARS FOR THE SPADES JAR FROM YOU,  
TA: what?  
GA: I Think The Nomenclature Here Is  
GA: Ell Oh Ell  
TA: niitram are you 2eriiou2?  
AT: wHEN AM I NOT SERIOUS ABOUT MY ASHEN DUTIES, hUH,  
AT: tHAT WOULD BE, uH, aPPROXIMATELY NEVER, tO A GIVEN VALUE OF NO I ALWAYS TAKE MY ASHEN DUTIES SERIOUSLY,  
AT: sO IT'S TWO CAEGARS, oK,  
TA: fuck.  
TA: fiine, whatever.   
TA: ii've got a raiid two get back two before kk combu2t2.  
AT: tHAT'S FINE, aS LONG AS YOU MAKE TIME TO WATCH THE mARIO kONDO SERIES,  
TA: ii 2aiid ii would, and ii'm gonna. gotta 2how me 2ome tru2t 2ometiime, tv  
GA: Hmm  
TA: 2hut iit, maryam  
GA: Did I Say Anything  
GA: Inquisitive Query Noodle  
GA: I Didnt Say Anything  
AT: aLRIGHT, i THINK THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW, yOU BOTH KNOW WHAT I EXPECT,  
AT: i DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO DISAPPOINT ME, uH, dO YOU,  
GA: I Suppose Not  
GA: Captor  
TA: what?  
TA: yeah, yeah, ii'll do iit.  
TA: fuck ii'm late, kk'2 gonna kiill me. later.

twinArmageddons has left the memo!

GA: Now That Sollux Is Gone I Will Admit I Am Somewhat Intrigued  
AT: }:)  
AT: i REALLY THINK IT WILL BE HELPFUL, uH, fOR BOTH YOU AND SOLLUX  
AT: aS WELL AS HELPING TO IMPROVE OUR LIVING SITUATION IN AN UH, vERY TANGIBLE AND APPRECIATED WAY,  
GA: Is It Really That Bad  
AT: kANAYA  
AT: yES, iT REALLY IS THAT BAD, iT'S REALLY REALLY REALLY BAD  
AT: i DIDN'T KNOW TROLLS LIVED LIKE THIS, uH, bEFORE WE MOVED IN TOGETHER,  
GA: Hmm  
GA: That Certainly Is Something To Think About  
GA: Good Morning Tavros  
AT: gOOD MORNING, kANAYA, uM, i'M GOING TO HIT THE SLIME, oK,  
GA: Yes Absolutely  
GA: I Will See You In The Evening  
AT: uH, i MEANT TO DO IT WHEN SOLLUX WAS HERE BUT HE LEFT SO QUICKLY I DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE,,,  
AT: c3<  
GA: Oh That Is Adorable  
GA: I Suppose That Is Worth Slipping Out Of Quirk For  
GA: c3<

adiosToreador [AT] RIGHT NOW has closed memo!


	2. Chapter 2

adiosToreador [AT] RIGHT NOW opened memo vIDEO rEVIEW rUMPUS pARTY

twinArmageddons has joined the memo!

TA: ii'm fiir2t thii2 tiime, 2uck iit maryam.  
AT: sOLLUX,,,  
AT: yOU KNOW THAT'S, uH, nOT REALLY GETTING INTO THE SPIRIT OF GETTING ALONG WITH EACH OTHER,  
TA: ii love that you thiink ii'm that iinve2ted iin gettiing along wiith the jade biitch.  
AT: oH OK, wOW,  
AT: tHAT'S DEFINITELY MORE THAN JUST A CAEGAR FOR THE SPADES JAR, sOLLUX,  
AT: aND YOU KNOW IT,  
AT: }:(

grimAuxilitrix [GA] has joined the memo!

GA: You Know What He Says Doesnt Really Bother Me That Much  
TA: choke on my bulge2 maryam  
GA: Darling Considering The Probable Length Etc  
GA: I Would Not See That Being A Problem That Would Come Up  
AT: }:o  
AT: nOW COME ON, eVERYONE WAS GETTING ON,,,pRETTY WELL BEFORE,  
AT: aT THIS RATE, i'M GOING TO BE ABLE TO BUY MYSELF A HOLOGRAPHIC APOCADRAGONALOPE CARD FOR MY FIDUSPAWN DECK,  
AT: bECAUSE i'M GETTING THE SPADES JAR OUT AGAIN, aND YOU'RE BOTH CONTRIBUTING,,,  
AT: sOLLUX, wHAT YOU SAID WAS UNCALLED FOR, aND HONESTLY KIND OF UH, gROSS,  
AT: kANAYA, oK, hE DID DESERVE THAT,,,bUT UH, i WANT TO SEE YOU TRYING NOT TO RISE TO HIS BAIT,  
AT: cOME ON, gUYS,  
GA: Ugh  
TA: what iif ii ju2t 2aiid no, ii won't?  
AT: lOOK, sOLLUX, yOU KNOW REALLY WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU JUST SAID NO, yOU'RE NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOUR AUSPISTICE ANYMORE,,,  
AT: yOU'RE A SMART GUY,,,uH, uSUALLY,  
AT: sO WHAT ARE YOU SO UPSET ABOUT, aND WHY IS IT MAKING YOU ACT OUT LIKE THIS,,,  
TA: oh biite me, tv.  
AT: lOOK, iF YOU NEED ME TO CALL YOUR MOIRAIL, i WILL,  
AT: aND UH, yOU KNOW IT,  
TA: you wouldn't.  
AT: i'D SAY TRY ME, bUT I DON'T THINK, uH, tHAT THAT'S THE BEST RESPONSE RIGHT NOW,,,  
AT: sO MOVING ON, i'M GOING TO LET YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID TO ME AND kANAYA,,,  
AT: aND YOU CAN APOLOGISE LATER,  
AT: wHAT DID EVERYONE THINK ABOUT THE SERIES,,,  
AT: yOU'VE BOTH WATCHED ONE EPISODE AT LEAST, rIGHT,,,  
GA: I Have Watched Three Episodes Actually  
TA: you piicked that number ju2t two fuck wiith me precii2ely  
GA: Did I  
GA: So How Many Episodes Have You Watched Sollux  
TA: ii've watched two! liike a normal fuckiing per2on  
GA: Why Are You Putting Yourself Down Sollux  
GA: Youre Anything But Normal  
TA: you're 2uch a fuckiing biitch  
AT: ok, wE'RE GONNA UH, wE'RE GONNA TALK ABOUT THE kONMARI METHOD NOW,  
AT: sO WHAT DID YOU BOTH THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WATCHED,,,  
GA: You Were Right Tavros  
GA: The Marie Kondo Human Does Have A Certain Sense Of Fashionable Style  
GA: I Was Appalled By Some Of The Others On The Show However I Have To Say  
GA: I Will Never Understand How People Can Actually Buy And Wear Sweatpants  
TA: oh 2hiit, now there'2 2omethiing ii haven't pulled out iin a whiile.  
GA: Well It Would Make A Change From Your Boxers Now Wouldnt It  
GA: Query Noodle  
AT: oK, wE'RE GETTING OFF TRACK AGAIN,  
AT: aND UH, i WANT US TO ACTUALLY DISCUSS THIS,  
AT: sO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SERIES,,,  
TA: iit wa2 ok ii gue22  
GA: It Was Interesting But Im Not Sure How You Expect These Human Techniques To Work For Us  
GA: We Are Trolls Tavros  
AT: jUST BECAUSE WE'RE TROLLS DOESN'T MEAN WE UH, hAVE TO LIVE IN A HIVE FILLED WITH UNTIDY TRASH,,,  
AT: aND YES I KNOW HOW A PILE WORKS,  
AT: yOU CAN STILL MAKE A PILE EVEN IF YOUR STUFF IS AWAY AND HAS UH, a PLACE TO BE WHERE IT ISN'T ON THE FLOOR OR OTHERWISE IN THE WAY,  
TA: ii don't thiink iit would feel a2 organiic. what ii2 aa goiing two 2ay iif 2he come2 over here and iit'2 actually clean?  
AT: oH WOW I DIDN'T KNOW YOU GUYS HAD A REAL FLOOR, pROBABLY,  
TA: ouch  
GA: Ha Ha HA  
AT: sO YOU, uH, aDMIT THAT THIS PLACE ISN'T CLEAN THEN,  
TA: ii admiit nothiing  
AT: i WOULD DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO THE PART ABOVE WHERE YOU UH, SAID, QUOTE,,,  
AT: wHAT IS AA GOING TO SAY IF SHE COMES OVER HERE AND IT'S ACTUALLY CLEAN,  
AT: fINISH QUOTE,,,  
TA: you're not meant two hold what ii 2ay agaiin2t me, tv  
AT: i'M ACTUALLY SURE, uH, tHAT THAT'S MY ACTUAL JOB,  
AT: aND YOU'RE TRYING TO DISTRACT ME AGAIN, aND IT'S NOT GOING TO, uH WORK,  
AT: wE'RE TALKING ABOUT THE SHOW,  
GA: Oh Alright Lets Talk About It Then Tavros  
GA: I Think If We Bought Some Big Storage Tubs I Could Put Away Most Of My Cloth Piles  
GA: I Did Like How She Demonstrated How To Fold Scarves And So On  
GA: So They Could Be On Display And Be Away At The Same Time  
GA: How Youre Going To Convince Sollux To Downgrade His Servers I Dont Know  
TA: hey, nobody mentiioned that that would be one of the 2olutiion2!  
TA: ii fuckiing object  
GA: They Do Make A Lot Of Mess  
TA: look, ii need exactly a2 ii have riight now for what ii want two do  
TA: and biiclop2 dad need2 the honey  
AT: dO THEY, uH, nEED TO BE INSIDE THOUGH,,,  
AT: i MEAN IT'S JUST A THOUGHT,  
TA: ye2.  
TA: they ab2olutely need two be iin2iide.  
AT: yOU'RE LEAPING AHEAD OF THE STEPS, aNYWAY,  
AT: cAN WE START WITH EVERYBODY SORTING OUT THEIR CLOTHES AT LEAST,,,  
AT: mAYBE THIS WEEKEND,,,  
GA: I Suppose I Could Try That  
TA: you know we'll never 2ee her agaiin, riight. 2he'2 ju2t goiing two be covered by a piile of froufrou friill2 and fancy outfiit2 iin a kiind of avalanche.  
AT: lOOK, tHE POINT ISN'T TO UH, gET RID OF EVERYTHING YOU OWN YOU KNOW,  
AT: iT'S JUST TO ONLY KEEP WHAT YOU, uH NEED AND WHAT MAKES YOU HAPPY,,,  
GA: I Can Think Of A Few Things In Your Wardrobe That Should Go In The Obliterifierchute Sollux  
TA: there'2 nothiing cla22iier than my range of gamiing 2hiirt2, you ju2t lack a 2en2e of humour  
GA: Oh Yes  
GA: Theres Truly Nothing Offensive About A Shirt That Says Im Not A Fin-Chaser But Twenty Caegers Is Twenty Caegers  
GA: My Eyes Have Been Opened  
TA: iif ff thiink2 iit'2 funny, you don't get two 2ay anythiing about iit  
AT: oK, tIME OUT,  
AT: yOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES, uH, wHO ARE GOING TO BE DOING THIS,,,  
AT: i'M GOING TO BE DOING IT TOO,  
AT: i THINK IT'LL BE GOOD FOR ALL OF US,  
GA: As Long As The Misery Is Shared I Suppose  
AT: yOU'LL SEE WHEN IT'S FINISHED, wE'LL ALL, uH, fEEL A LOT BETTER,  
AT: oK, sO THIS WEEKEND WE'RE ALL GOING TO CLEAN OUT OUR CLOSETS AND UH, mAKE SURE THAT WE ONLY HAVE THE CLOTHES WE REALLY WANT,  
AT: rEMEMBER, wE ONLY KEEP THINGS THAT ARE ACTUALLY USABLE AND UH, sPARK JOY,  
GA: Yes Tavros  
TA: 2ure, whatever.  
AT: i'M GOING TO TAKE THAT AS A YES,  
AT: oK, sO THE DEADLINE TO TAKE CARE OF OUR CLOTHES IS THIS WEEKEND, aLRIGHT,  
AT: nO ONE HAS ANY PLANS, DO THEY,,,  
TA: nothiing iimportant  
GA: Its Not Like It Will Take You Very Long Anyway  
TA: you don't know, maryam, there could be 2hiirt2 iin there that are goiing two pre2ent a real quandary.  
GA: Can I Suggest That If It Has Holes Or Kraft Grubsauce Stains On It Then It Should Be Going In The Trash  
TA: your 2ugge2tiion ha2 been con2iidered and dii2carded.  
GA: Hmmph  
GA: Alright I Can See When Im Not Wanted  
GA: Tavros Are You Still Alright To Cook Dinner Tonight  
AT: oH UM, yEAH, nOT A PROBLEM,  
GA: Good  
GA: I Am Going To Look Into Buying Some Storage Containers And So On  
GA: For The Next Part  
TA: and 2ome tra2h bag2 two  
TA: ju2t how much of your wardrobe are you planniing two keep?  
TA: you're goiing two 2tart 2piilliing out iinto everyone el2e'2 re2piiteblock2 2oon.  
GA: I Will Not  
GA: And Its None Of Your Business How Much I Am Planning To Keep Or Throw Out  
GA: However The Idea Of Buying Trash Bags Is Not A Bad One  
GA: Maybe We Can Just Put Everything You Pass Off As Clothing In Them  
AT: wHOA, oK,  
AT: tIME TO PULL BACK, eVERYBODY,  
AT: i'M STILL UH, pLEASED AT THE PROGRESS WE'VE MADE TODAY,  
AT: aND I'M WILLING TO RECOGNISE THAT UH CONSIDERING THROWING STUFF AWAY IS VERY TOUCHY FOR BOTH OF YOU,  
AT: sO I'M NOT GOING TO ENACT ANY DISCIPLINARY MEASURES, aS LONG AS WE ACTUALLY DO WHAT WE'VE SAID WE WILL DO ABOUT UH, tIDYING UP,  
AT: oK, eVERYBODY UNDERSTANDS, rIGHT,  
GA: Yes Tavros I Understand Completely  
TA: 2uck up  
AT: }:(  
TA: yeah, ii get iit.  
TA: tiime two 2ee what'2 actually iin my clo2et2 be2iide2 ju2t my clothe2 ii gue22.  
AT: gOOD,,,  
AT: i'M EXCITED, aCTUALLY, i THINK THIS WILL BE REALLY GOOD,,,  
AT: oNCE WE GET THROUGH THE BEGINNING PART, i THINK YOU'LL BOTH SEE HOW MUCH IT'S GOING TO HELP,  
TA: ii'm doubtful but alriight. let'2 do thii2.  
AT: tHANK YOU, sOLLUX, tHAT UH, aCTUALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME,  
AT: oK, i HAD BETTER GO AND GET DINNER READY, iF WE'RE GOING TO EAT AT ANY SORT OF REASONABLE UH, hOUR,,,  
GA: Quite  
GA: See Everyone In A Little While Then  
TA: yeah, 2ure. ii'm ju2t goiing two do a couple of thiing2 here then ii'll come out.  
AT: yOU'LL SEE, iT'LL BE MUCH BETTER ONCE WE'RE THROUGH THE PROCESS,,,  
AT: oK, i'M GOING TO CLOSE THE MEMO NOW AND UH, i'LL CALL EVERYONE WHEN THE FOOD'S READY,,,  
AT: rEMEMBER IT'S YOUR TURN TO WASH UP AFTERWARDS, sOLLUX,  
TA: ugh  
TA: yeah, fiine  
AT: oK, i'M REALLY GOING TO GO AND START COOKING NOW,

twinArmageddons [TA] has been booted from the memo!

grimAuxilitrix [GA] has been booted from the memo!

adiosToreador [AT] RIGHT NOW has closed memo vIDEO rEVIEW rUMPUS pARTY


End file.
